Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych
by Ammaviel
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dziewięć miesięcy to bardzo dużo czasu. Ile może się przez nie zmienić. Przez dziewięć miesięcy życie Bryony Evans wykonało zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. I pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się w Wigilię Wszystkich Świętych 1979 roku. AU. Dla bezpieczeństwa T


**Uwaga!** ONE-SHOT z uniwersum **"Zwierciadła Czasu"**, mojego opowiadania AU zamieszczonego na tej stronie. Polecam czytanie dopiero po zaznajomieniu się z całością. Bez niej mogą pojawić się problemy ze zrozumieniem. Choć nie jest to konieczne radzę też przeczytać najpierw ONE-SHOT wprowadzający pt. "**Prawda**"

Dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam do lektury.

Ammaviel

* * *

**Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych**

Dziewięć miesięcy wcześniej

Halloween zawsze było znane wśród czarodziejów i czarownic jako najbardziej magiczna noc roku. Nawet mugole, którzy nie zauważają żadnych przejawów czarów potrafią swoimi przytępionymi zmysłami wyczuć niezwykłość wieczoru 31 października. A to już o czymś świadczy.

Historia mówi o wielu obrzędach odprawianych właśnie tej nocy. Celtowie znali tę noc jako Samhain, swoje najważniejsze święto związane z zakończeniem żniw. Wierzyli, że kiedy zapada zmrok duchy osób zmarłych podczas minionego roku, a także tych które jeszcze nie przyszły na świat, zstępują na ziemię w poszukiwaniu żywych, by zamieszkać w ich ciałach. By się przed tym uchronić Celtowie gasili wszelkie ogniska, kaganki i pochodnie by uczynić swe domy niegościnnymi. Na progu zaś wystawiali żywność dla duchów, by najadłwszy się pozostawiły mieszkańców w spokoju. Sami zaś, przebierali się za włóczęgów by żadna zjawa ich nie wybrała.

Czasy Celtów jednak minęły, a w ich miejsce nadeszła nowoczesność z elektrycznymi światłami i zanikiem wszelkiej wiary w to co nadprzyrodzone. Dziś na Halloween dzieci przebierają się w kolorowe stroje, często bardziej śmieszne niż straszne i chodzą po udekorowanych pajęczynami i dyniami domach powtarzając „Cukierek albo psikus". Następnego ranka nikt nie ma już w domu nic słodkiego (oprócz oczywiście szczęśliwych brzdąców), za to dentyści odnotowują wzrost ilości klientów.

Tak przynajmniej jest u mugoli. Czarodzieje nadal pamiętają jak niezwykłą nocą jest Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych. Wiele eliksirów tylko wtedy da się uwarzyć, liczne zaklęcia wyłącznie owej nocy osiągają swoją pełną moc. Od małego, dzieci czarodziejów przyzwyczajały się do niezwykłej magii promieniującej z tej nocy.

Dla siedemnastoletniej Bryony Evans, uczennicy siódmej, ostatniej klasy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Halloween oznaczało wystawną ucztę odbywającą się w zamku dokładnie co roku. Pyszne paszteciki z dyni, torciki, ciasta i wiele innych pyszności od jakich co roku uginały się stoły w Wielkiej Sali. Wyczarowane nietoperze i magiczne lampiony jako dekoracje, nie mówiąc już o zaczarowanym suficie, który jak zwykle ukazywał dokładną kopię nieba nad zamkiem. Bryony kochała Halloween. Już jako małe dziecko uwielbiała się przebierać i razem ze starszymi siostrami wędrować po uliczkach rodzinnej dzielnicy. Upajała się magią wirującą w powietrzu. A teraz w Hogwarcie, kiedy wiedziała, że to wszystko było prawdziwe, że czary naprawdę istniały, zapałała do magii jeszcze większą miłością.

Dlatego też zmierzała teraz ze swoimi koleżankami z roku do Wielkiej Sali. Z natury cicha i spokojna Bree raczej słuchała niż uczestniczyła w rozmowie, myślami przebywając bardzo daleko. Jej rudy warkocz, sięgający do połowy pleców kołysał się lekko w rytm kroków. Zielone oczy patrzyły się przed siebie, lecz chyba nie widziały korytarza, tak zamyślona była dziewczyna. O czym myślała? A może o kim? To wiedziała tylko ona i z nikim nie zamierzała się tą wiedzą dzielić.

Nagle, jakiś ruch przykuł jej uwagę. Mignięcie czegoś kolorowego w mijanej odnodze korytarza. I zaraz pustka. W ciemności zamku, oświetlanego tylko pochodniami nie dostrzegła nic więcej. To jednak wystarczyło. Przystanęła nagle i zaczęła grzebać w torbie.

-Szlak! – burknęła pod nosem. Pozostałe dziewczyny zauważyły jej zachowanie i też się zatrzymały.

-Bree? – zawołała jedna z nich, smukła szatynka imieniem Izzy. – Stało się coś?

-Hmm? Nie, pewnie że nie. – Bryony szybko potrząsnęła głową, jednocześnie uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Tylko zapomniałam eliksiru, a strasznie boli mnie głowa. Wiecie, chyba wrócę do dormitorium i tam poszukam.

-A jak nie znajdziesz? – zaniepokoiła się Jane, niska blondyneczka o urodzie chochlika i radosnym usposobieniu. - Może lepiej iść do Pomfrey.

-Nie, nie ma po co. – prędko zaprzeczyła Bree, prosząc w duchu by przyjęły to co zamierzała im teraz powiedzieć do wiadomości. Bez ich udziału nic nie mogło się udać. – Po prostu się położę i odeśpię to. Nie przejmujcie się mną, tylko idźcie na Ucztę.

-Na pewno? – Izzy nie wydawała się przekonana. – Może któraś z nas z tobą zostanie?

-Nie ma po co! – zaśmiała się Bryony – To tylko lekka migrena, na pewno zaraz przejdzie. Czemu któraś z was ma tracić zabawę?

-No…dobra – Isabelle, bo tak brzmiało pełne imię Izzy przyjrzała się przyjaciółce uważnie, jakby chciała dopatrzyć się w jej słowach nieszczerości. Nie znalazłszy go jednak, przytaknęła pożegnawszy się grzecznie ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali, a za nią reszta. Chwilę i kilka radosnych „Cześć" później Bree była już sama. Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, tylko rozglądając się dyskretnie. Potem najspokojniej jak potrafiła dała nura w ciemny korytarz.

-Halo? – jej głos brzmiał dziwnie słabo, kiedy szeptała w ciemności. Dłoń pojawiła się znikąd i zakryła jej usta nim Bryony zdążyła sięgnąć po różdżkę. Szarpiąc się zawzięcie spróbowała odsunąć rękę napastnika, lecz bezskutecznie. Męska dłoń stłumiała jej krzyk.

-Szszsz, spokojnie – rozległ sią nagle znajomy baryton. Bree natychmiast przestała się miotać, a na jej twarzy zagości bardzo szeroki uśmiech. Przeszczęśliwa obróciła się w jego ramionach i rzuciła mu na szyję.

-Rem! – radosny okrzyk wyrwał jej się z piersi.

Chłopak musiał widzieć więcej niż ona, bo bez problemu odszukał jej usta i zabrał się za wycałowywanie jej za wszystkie czasy. Zbyt długo się nie widzieli, stanowczo zbyt długo. Oczywiście nie pozostawali bez kontaktu. Odkąd w wakacje nauczył ją rzucać cielesnego patronusa cały czas wysyłali sobie wiadomości. Było to szybsze niż listy, a wiadomości nie dało się przechwycić. Na dodatek patronus powtarzał informację głosem tego kto ją przekazywał, a Bree straszliwie tęskniła za głębokim barytonem Remusa.

-Co…ty…tu…robisz? – zdołała wydukać co było niezwykle trudne gdyż cały czas zasypywał ją pocałunkami, które odbierały jej jasność myślenia.

-Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? – zapytał wesoło, a ona zachichotała.

-Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – zapewniła prędko, przytulając się do niego jak najmocniej. – Ale myślałam, że nie masz czasu. Strasznie się cieszę, że się myliłam.

-Teoretycznie nie mam – odparł on z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Wpadłem porozmawiać z Dumbledorem, ale on teraz idzie na ucztę, więc…Niby mnie zaprosił, ale stwierdziłem, że wolę inaczej spędzić ten wieczór. Jak uważasz?

-O tak! – zgodziła się chętnie, ciągnąc go za klapy płaszcza. Był od niej znacznie wyższy, musiał więc schylić głowę by znów ją pocałować.

-Nie sądzisz, że to nie najlepsze miejsce? – zapytał z rozbawieniem. Bree wydęła usta w podkówkę.

-Co tam miejsce – burknęła, całkowicie zajęta swoim towarzyszem. On jednak zachował jeszcze odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku i pocałowawszy ją krótko, wypuścił ze swoich objęć, cały czas jednak mocno ściskając jej dłoń.

-Chodź – powiedział, ciągnąc ją lekko w ciemność korytarza – Mam lepszy pomysł.

-Rem! – zaśmiała się Bree, widząc jego nieco szatański uśmiech i błysk w złotych oczach chłopaka. Nie był to jednak protest i wkrótce biegli oboje przez Hogwart, korzystając z jak największej ilości tajnych przejść jakie znał były Huncwot.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Bryony nie była taka szczęśliwa.

* * *

Kolana Remusa stanowiły poduszkę idealną, kiedy dwie godziny później Bryony odpoczywała na nich patrząc w gwiazdy. Chłopak siedział na magicznie powiększonej ławce, lekko odchylony do tyłu. Bree, wygodnie ułożona na surowym drewnie mogła przyglądać się zarówno gwiazdom, lśniącym jasno na bezchmurnym niebie jak i twarzy swego towarzysza.

Noc była ciepła, aż nienaturalnie ciepła jak na koniec października i idealna do spędzenia na dworze. A nawet gdyby temperatura spadła, para i tak nie zmusiłaby się do rozstania. Póki mogli, cieszyli się swoją obecnością, nieświadomi świata dookoła. Nie musieli się spieszyć. Remus musiał opuścić Hogwart dopiero rano. Bryony natomiast miała następnego dnia lekcje (była środa), ale bez wahania postanowiła zaniechać snu tej nocy by spędzić ją z chłopakiem, którego kochała. Nim udali się na wieżę zadbali o to by jej koleżanki po powrocie do dormitorium uznały, że śpi w swoim łóżku. Umiejętnie zwinięta kołdra, zasunięte zasłony i kilka prostych zaklęć gwarantowało powodzenie. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Remus, który miał w tym większą praktykę niż Bree.

-O czym myślisz? – spytał nagle chłopak, odgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk włosów, który opadł jej na czoło. Bryony zachichotała i złapała jego dłoń, przyciskając ją do swojego policzka. Westchnęła przymykając oczy, zupełnie szczęśliwa.

-O niczym ważnym – odparła z uśmiechem – Wyobrażam sobie po prostu miny dziewczyn, gdyby jednak obudziły się wcześniej niż powinny i nie znalazły mnie w łóżku.

-Zdziwią się – Remus uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a może nawet dumą. Bree zachichotała.

-I to jak! Pewnie pomyślą, że Brian Raynolds wreszcie dopiął swego!

Zbyt późno zorientowała się jak wielkie głupstwo popełniła wypowiadając to zdanie. Remus stężał, a jego dłoń opadła bezwładnie. Zasępił się, a ją przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy ujrzała jak zimnym stało się jego spojrzenie.

-Rem? – szepnęła, stropiona jego marsową miną i uniosła się na łokciach.

-Brian Reynolds? – w ułamku sekundy głos Remusa przeszedł niezwykłą przemianę. Stał się zimny, złowróżbny. Gdyby go nie znała, Bree naprawdę by się przestraszyła. A tak tylko zadrżała krótko i wbiła spojrzenie w twarz chłopaka.

-Krukon z mojego roku – odparła, muskając opuszkami palców jego policzek. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się tego zauważyć, ona jednak wiedziała, że odniosła pożądany skutek, skupiając na sobie całą jego uwagę. – wysoki, ciemnowłosy. Brązowe oczy. Całkiem nie w moim typie.

-Ach tak? – złote oczy Remusa, jeszcze przed chwilą ciemne od gniewu zalśniły psotnie, kiedy pochylał się by ją pocałować. Bryony zachichotała, ale kiedy tylko ich usta się spotkały całkiem zapomniała o swoim rozbawieniu na rzecz spraw bardziej interesujących.

-Mhm. – wymamrotała, gdy w końcu umysł jej oczyścił się wystarczająco by mogła swobodnie myśleć.

-A co Brian ma do ciebie?

-Ja uważam, że nic – niedbale wzruszyła ramionami - ale Izzy sądzi, że stanowilibyśmy piękną parę. A że oficjalnie jestem sama…

Głuchy warkot wydobył się z gardła Remusa i Bree aż podskoczyła, całkiem zaskoczona. Choć zdarzało jej się już widzieć jego gniew, to nigdy tak gwałtowny i nagły. Chyba zorientował się, że ją przestraszył, bo na jego usta wypłyną przepraszający uśmiech.

Znów ją pocałował.

-Wiesz – Bryony zawahała się przed wypowiedzeniem tego zdania – gdybym im powiedziała, że mam chłopaka przestałyby umawiać mnie na randki i nie musiałbyś być zazdrosny.

-Nie! – warknął szybko Remus – Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego jest jak jest. Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć.

-Wiem – Bree westchnęła. Cóż z tego, że znała argumenty przeciw jeśli się z nimi nie zgadzała? Bo niby czemu nie mogła podzielić się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z dormitorium cudowną wiadomością?

Obawę Remusa przed powiedzeniem Lily mogła jeszcze zrozumieć. Świeżo upieczona pani Potter zamordowałaby go gdyby dowiedziała się co dokładnie robi z jej młodszą siostrzyczką. A Syriusz i James, którzy też uważali Bryony za członka rodziny, pewnie by pomogli, całkiem zapominając o wieloletniej przyjaźni. Ale czemu nie powiedzieć dziewczynom? Szczególnie, że doprowadzały ją do szału ciągłym swataniem.

To nie tak, że chciała opowiedzieć im ze szczegółami o funkcjonowaniu Zakonu. Sama niewiele o nim wiedziała, bo Remus milczał jak grób, choć cały czas załatwiał coś dla Dumbledore'a. Przecież Voldemorta nie interesowało z kim spotyka się nastoletnia czarownica imieniem Bryony! A nawet jeśli, co było idiotyczne, to przecież żadna z jej współlokatorek nie poleci do niego paplać o nowym związku Bryony Evans. Nawet jeśli rzeczona akurat umawia się z członkiem Zakonu, cudownym wilkołakiem, Remusem Lupinem. A właśnie

-Powiesz mi, czym zajmujesz się dla dyrektora? – spytała nagle Bryony, zerkając na przystojną twarz swojego chłopaka. Bo przecież mogła go tak określać po tym co razem robili choćby godzinę wcześniej.

-Bree… - westchnął ciężko Remus – Wiesz, że mi nie wolno. Nie powinnaś w ogóle wiedzieć, że coś dla niego robię.

-Przecież wiem – odparła, pamiętając aż za dobrze, że jej własna siostra nigdy nie wspomniała jej o Zakonie Feniksa. Potrzebny był Remus i ich pokręcony związek by uwięziona w murach bezpiecznego Hogwartu Bryony mogła dowiedzieć się czegoś o wojnie czającej się tuż za granicami szkoły. – Ale martwię się o ciebie. I nie przestanę póki nie będę pewna, że nic ci nie grozi.

Na ustach Remusa zaigrał delikatny, smutny uśmiech, który wcale nie spodobał się Bree. Znaczył bowiem, że jak zwykle otrzyma odpowiedź przeczącą.

-Nie mogę Bree. – odparł z cieniem smutku. Miodowe oczy zalśniły pośród mroku, jakoś tak drapieżnie - Poza tym wydaje mi się, że nie uspokoiła byś się gdybym ci powiedział.

Na te słowa zmroziła się krew w żyłach dziewczyny. Co takiego jej słodki chłopak, jej Remus mógł robić dla Zakonu Feniksa, o czym tak bardzo nie chciał jej powiedzieć? Wyciągnęła rękę i musnęła opuszkami palców jego twarz, by przekonać się o tym, że rzeczywiście jest tu z nią, we własnej osobie. Poczuła dwudniowy zarost na jego szczęce i uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie.

Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że za miesiąc od tego dnia siedzieć będzie w tym samym miejscu, zapłakana i ze złamanym sercem.

Za dwa gładzić swój brzuch i zastanawiać się będzie jak to możliwe, że rośnie w niej dziecko, tego który ją zostawił.

Za trzy snuć z Lily w jej przytulnej kuchni początki planu zamiany miejsc.

Za cztery słuchać jak Potterowie oznajmiają światu, że będą mieli dziecko. Jej dziecko.

Za pięć zobaczy GO znowu podczas świąt Wielkanocnych i o mało nie zemdleje (lub nie rozpłacze się niekontrolowanie)

Za sześć płakać podczas przerw w szkolnych łazienkach (zmiany nastrojów to koszmar).

Za siedem opuści szkołę by ukryć się w domu siostry na resztę swojej ciąży, podczas gdy Lily zajmie jej miejsce w Hogwarcie

Za osiem będzie zbyt gruba by zobaczyć swoje stopy, ale mimo to zda śpiewająco OWUTemy.

Za dziewięć urodzi się Harry zmieniając jej życie na zawsze.

* * *

**Hej!** Ten fick powinien był ukazać się w październiku, ale przez maturę nastąpiły znaczne opóźnienia, które nadrobiłam dopiero w Święta. Wiem, że to nie kolejny rozdział Zwierciadła, ale obiecuję, że i nad tym pracuję.

A na razie proszę. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zapraszam do komentowania.


End file.
